


with his fingers in your hair

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Dick reflects on his relationship with you and your hair.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 18





	with his fingers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my birthday event on tumblr!

He was scared to hold your locks in his hand, afraid that any sudden movement would ruin your hard work. He didn’t say much of it, he had too many products of his own, but he noticed the dedication and care you put into maintaining it. He could spend hours watching as you brushed your hair, making cute faces in the mirror as you got ready.

—

Dick’s touch was tentative at first, the water losing its heat in the shower you shared. He was distracted by the arch of your back as you leaned backwards towards him, suds of shampoo connecting you with bubbles.

You peaked at it him with water droplets on your lashes, drops that hit the sunlight from the window just right, making you look as if you were doused in diamonds.

“You can be rougher than that,” you teased.

So Dick pressed his body against you with a hand on your hip that kept you in place. Sighing, you hummed a song as you felt his fingertips scratch your scalp, the scent of your shampoo adding to the haze of shower’s steam.

—

Your words from the shower weeks ago echoed in Dick’s mind as he bent you over the arm of the couch, a night out dancing with teasing touches and sinful grinds making the few feet towards the bedroom far too great a distance.

You heard a murmur of ‘absolutely gorgeous’ as Dick unzipped his pants, your dress already hiked up your waist and panties hastily pushed aside as he rubbed your wetness on his cock before easing in slowly.

“Fucking tight too,” he mumbled as he got into a rhythm, hips sure to the hit the spots that made you whimper and cry out his name.

Sucking in a sharp breath, you felt Dick’s hand get lost in your tresses, grabbing close to the scalp. He didn’t hold your hair with hesitation. You felt a tug that served as a reminder of where you belonged, underneath him and pleasured.

You found no relief when you felt his grip slack, knowing that he’d pull again the harder he fucked you. This could last for hours if Dick wanted it to.

—

But it wasn’t the intimacy of washing his lover’s hair or the dominance of tugging it that made Dick swoon.

It was the early mornings where the sun barely laid its rays on your face, your eyes still closed and stuck in dreams. It was moments like these where he’d scoot a little closer, even lay his head on your pillow, the scent of your shampoo overwhelming him as he’d brush the hair out of your face. He’d tuck a few strands as gently as he could behind your ear and he’d whisper an open secret between himself and the heavens’ brightest star.

“I love you.”


End file.
